dead_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadlands/Issue 4
This is chapter 4 of the story Deadlands Plot Previous chapter Jay's point of view After punching me, Dorian jumped on top of me. "You killed him", he kept saying as he tried to squeeze my neck. I was catching his hands and tried to fend him off. "He was already dead", I shouted."Just like you would, if I hadn't done what I had to". Dorian wouldn't listen. I had to calm him down, no matter what. Since he wouldn't listen, I suddenly flipped him around and immobilized him on the ground. "Pull your shit together", I told him. "No matter how hard it is to accept things, this is how things are going to be from now on". Dorian cried and didn't seem to hear. Mr Alberto is badly hurt in the kitchen. He is still alive. If you do not want him to end up like Ricardo, help me get him to the hospital. I 'm gonna let you go now", I said and slowly softened my grip around his arm. "You are insane", he told me as he got up. "Let's go get Mr Alberto and we 'll talk later", I replied. At the back, Mr Alberto was now unconsious. Ricardo and I picked him up and put him in his car. "I 'll drive", I said. Dorian's point of view Jay said he 'd drive to the hospital. I wasn't in the state to drive, that was for sure. I sat in the front seat while Mr Alberto in the back. His pulse was weak, but he could still breathe. I took a look outside the window. There was chaos. People attacked stores and looted them, the police used smoke grenades to repel them and the people responded by throwing rocks. Not even a couple hundred meters later, a policeman stopped us. Jay opened the driver's window and talked to him. "You can't go that way" he said as he showed his ID. "We need to get to the hospital", Jay responded. "We got a seriously injured man here". "Is he bit?", the policeman asked. "No, shot. But it is serious". The man hesitated but showed us a way from where we could take him on foot. "Sorry, it's the best I can do", he apologised. "Thank you", Jay replied and we both got out of the car. "It's a couple hundred meters from here", he told me. "Go home, I 'll take it from here". "No", I replied. How could he think I would abandon him and Mr Alberto in a condition like this? "Things are tough from here on. You have a family to take care of. I got nothing and frankly, I don't need any help carrying him". I didn't know what to do. He was right. My family needed me, and i knew Jay could pull it through alone. After all my home was close, and it was a mess here. "I 'll talk to you later", I said and took the keys to the car. Jay's Point of view Dorian left in the car. I had to take Mr Alberto to the hospital. If someone was available there, they could save his life. I carried him for a couple hundred meters more through an alley, and it was then I saw it. New York Downtown hospital. One of the biggest hospitals in the area. What I saw outside though was beyond anything I could imagine. Hyndreds, maybe even a couple thousand people expected to get in. The hospital was guarded by lots of police forces. "He 'll never make it", I thought. Not that I had any choice. Mr Alberto wouldn't survive a trip to another hospital. Excuse me", I politely asked as I passed through the people waiting. "Hey where do you think you are going?", a man asked when he saw me passing. "He is shot and losing blood. I can't wait", I answered. "My son is hurt too but I 'm waiting here", he said and pointed at the boy sleeping in his mother's lap. It was aboy no more that 9 ears old. "He also has a fever". "I don't...", I started, when another man interrupted me. "If your boy is bitten and has a fever, he is already dead". The man in front of me turned angrily towards him and gave him a sharp look. "What did you just say?", he asked threateningly. "He is dead", the man insisted. "This happens to anyone who gets bitten. I lost people too", he added before the first man punched him. The fight was then interrupted by the woman's screams. People were all shocked to see the boy chewing on the poor woman's neck. Most were terrified and started running in all directions. I was right in the middle and had to take care of Mr Alberto. "Stay calm. The situation is under control", the police said through the speakers. People didn't listen though. "Many tried to get inside the hospital. After all, many were bitten and didn't want to end up like the boy. The police answered with tear gas grenades. My eyes started burning and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't leave Mr Alberto though. He had a chance if I took him to the hospital. Determined as I was, I walked forward. People kept pushing me, but I pushed back. I had to reach the hospital. Then maybe the cops would let me pass since we weren't bitten. Maybe, Just maybe.... A few seconds later, the first shooting was heard. Then another one. People continued pushing the cops to enter the hospital and they used extensive force to repel them. "She is dead", a woman shouted. "He killed her". Automatically I assumed she wa talking about the shooting earlier, and I wasn't wrong. "Fall abck or we'll take all measures to retain order", the man from the speakers sad once again. However, people didn't fall back. They were now infuriated. They now knew, I now knew, that there was no government anymore. They didn't care for us and couldn't protect us, even if they wanted to. Rapid shooting sounded. "Fire at will", was heard from the speakers. Then there was loud music, probably to cover the sound from the shooting. Still carrying Mr Alberto on by back, I checked his pulse. It was getting weaker,but it was still there. I turned around ans started running. I thought to go far from there and call out for help. There could be someone who might help patch him up. As I ran I saw children, elders and hurt people being run over. Others pushing and hitting each other to escape first. A shot interrupted me then. A shot that passed right through Mr Alberto's head, right next to me. "Noooo", I yelled, but in all the screams and the ironic happy music, I myself couldn't hear my scream. I fell down and pay Mr Alberto's body on the road. The bullet pierced the back of his skull and came out from his eye. I sat there, unsure what to d, as the shooting around me continued. A little bit later they stopped. The road was now clear of people and only the cops remained. Injured people screamed all over the plaace while dead bodies lay everywhere. I lay down with my face on the road, not sure if I should get up and run or just sit there. Credits Jay Hendrix Dorian Monroe Alberto Nigro Deaths Alberto Nigro Trivia